


always somewhere

by NikitaHawkeye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, F/M, Psycho-Pass Season 3 Spoilers, because i could not write anything else, twitter snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaHawkeye/pseuds/NikitaHawkeye
Summary: they didn't have to wait long. life always finds a way to bring them back together.(or, their future, in 280 characters or less.)
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	always somewhere

**i.**

they do not speak for weeks.

they gradually slip back into their newly-prescribed roles, the closest thing to "equals" that they'll ever be.

kogami tries not to think of the electronic shackle now perpetually affixed around her wrist.

**ii.**

"you know i think psychedelic rock scares me."

another e-postcard from europe with a silly note that had nothing to do with the scenery. the implication never failed to make akane smile.

'yes, I'm thinking of you too.'

instead she writes back, "stick to jazz, old man."

**iii.**

"for your wife?"

kogami stared at the pair of jade earrings, then at the old man's beaming face.

_huh._

he thinks of her face and a pair of rings and a pretty white dress, and then thinks of how it could never be.

he shakes his head and smiles ruefully. "no. a friend."

**iv.**

_why now?_

akane felt silly; she had lived without him for so long that she strongly associated him with the word 'gone'.

now he's only one call away, so she didn't understand why she's suddenly turning and tossing and—

missing him. terribly, just now.

**v.**

this is how they reunite after months: a joint case, all eyes on her as she laid out an elaborate plan to wrap things up quickly.

no time to catch up, she looked tired and harrowed, and he feels a little sad.

but she softens when she catches his eye, and that was enough.

**vi.**

"good work today, kogami-san."

"good enough to take you out for lunch, miss tsunemori?"

"hmm. that depends. are you paying?"

"don't i always?"

**vii.**

they sit down, catch up, then part ways with smiles on their faces.

when she's finally out of sight, kogami mentally kicks himself for being a coward.

inside her quarters, akane lets out a huge sigh and berates herself for blushing like a teenager.

**viii.**

"this is ridiculous."

gino chucked off his training gloves, then threw it on kogami's head.

"what?"

kogami's stance relaxed, fists unfurling as gino turned away from the fight. the latter just clucked his tongue at him.

"you're no good like this. call her, or i will."

**ix.**

"too easy."

homura narrowed his eyes at her, his deft fingers waving her king in a mocking manner. akane glared at the fool's mate on the chessboard.

"i wonder what has gotten you so distracted, miss tsunemori."

silence. he smiled, predatory.

"or should i say, who?"

**x.**

"tomorrow," she pledges to herself, "tomorrow i'll call him."

but "tomorrow" doesn't come. reality makes itself known everyday, and it never failed to remind her that something so much bigger than the two of them is threatening to take over the world.

still. "tomorrow."

**xi.**

"tomorrow," he pledges to himself, "tomorrow i'll call her."

but tomorrow he'd be in mongolia, and then russia, and then kazakhstan...

"tomorrow" becomes "next week," and then "next month," and kogami would instead continue to hide in cheeky postcards and pretty souvenirs.

**xii.**

they didn't have to wait long. life always finds a way to bring them back together.

it's yet another case, except this time there's an echo of gunshot in the air and a gaping wound on her shoulder.

**xiii.**

tsunemori-san will live.

arata knew this. everyone knew this.

he didn't think the man keeping vigil at her bedside knew this.

he asked ginoza why. the older man merely shrugged and said "good luck telling him that."

well, he didn't have to. she's awake now and oh shit—

**xiv.**

"i'm sure we learned our lesson about entering rooms without knocking, inspector—"

"—shion-san! you were watching them on cameras the entire time!"

"why, it's my job as an analyst—"

"not voyeurism—"

"—semantics. anyway, better to keep this between us, don't you agree?"

**xv.**

did kogami almost beat the human trafficking bastard to a quarter of his life before turning him in to the SAD? maybe.

is he going to be in deep shit for doing so? most likely.

was it all worth it? absolutely.

**xvi.**

bastard shot tsunemori. in kogami's humble opinion, that should have been his last act on earth.

**xvii.**

akane broke her favorite mug that fated morning.

masaoka's words about bad omens shortly rang in her mind, but she didn't get the chance to process that when the intel from the abandoned zones popped up on her terminal.

an hour later, she was facing the barrel of a gun.

**xviii.**

this is what she woke up to:

kogami snoring on a chair too small for his size, a copy of camus' the stranger half-sliding down his face, his arms crossed over his chest as it rises and falls with every breath.

oh, and sharp jolt of pain around her shoulder, too. ow.

**xix.**

"hey. you look horrible."

"thanks, it's the new trend. how are you feeling?"

"i'll live. is that... stubble beard?"

"maybe... you need anything? water?"

"i had one when you were sleeping. would you just—"

"food? takeout, everything tastes like cardboard here—"

**xx.**

"would you just come here and sit down for a second? I'm fine."

"...are you, really?"

"yes."

"then what were you thinking, isolating yourself with the target without backup?"

"...i'm sorry, are you actually angry with me for that?"

"you could have died—"

**xxi.**

"you're angry with me... for something that you of all people would exactly do, given the same circumstances? aren't we getting a bit hypocritical here?"

"maybe, but you weren't the one who found your half-dead body lying in a pool of your own blood."

"..."

**xxii.**

"you weren't breathing when i picked you up from the ground. i couldn't find your damn pulse! and maybe you're right, this isn't about you. this is about me, tsunemori. see, if i lost you—"

a scuffle. then, her angry mouth on his.

**xxiii.**

about damn time.

shion leaned back, roaring with laughter when poor arata opened the door just in time to see akane's hands wander on unsacred places.

'you owe me five grand,' she texts yayoi. she was already looking forward to dinner.

**xxiv.**

kogami was grinning on the phone again.

it's starting to freak sugou out, but if he were to be honest, he'd rather deal with a creepily happy kogami than a disgruntled kogami.

after all, he had a vague idea of who's on the other line, anyway.

**xxv.**

"nice dress, tsunemori."

kogami says on his earpiece, catching akane's gaze from across the dancefloor. she smiles behind her wine glass, blushing.

"i bet it'll look better on my—"

"—please," gino cuts in, "i'm also on this line. or did you forget that already?"

**xxvi.**

an interesting turn of events, albeit a foreseeable one.

when sibyl allowed kogami shinya's return in japan, it was easy to deduce the reason why.

it was their trump card against her, and it exasperated homura to no end because tsunemori was very aware of this.

_and yet._

**xxvii.**

and yet, and yet.

not for the first time, kogami dove to shield her from the debris, and akane knew, then and there, that this would not be the last.

three little words unsaid, and somehow they rang louder here in the wreckage than the tangled sheets of their bed.

**xxviii.**

"maybe," hanashiro sighs, clucking at the mess, "maybe tsunemori and i should stay in two different rooms, call out for his name, then see where he runs off to first."

"no offense, boss," gino replies, "but are you sure you're ready for that kind of disappointment?"

**xxix.**

she's ticklish on her sides. her feet gets inhumanely cold at night. she calls for him in her sleep.

kogami is sure as hell he didn't deserve her, but he'll be damned if he let anyone else get a closer look to this intimate side of tsunemori akane.

**xxx.**

together, they stood on the precipice of a new world, bloody and bruised, but otherwise intact, with their fingers intertwined and hearts synced in rhythm.

akane laughed at her former arrogance.

how could she ever think that this battle was only hers to fight?

**Author's Note:**

> i used the 280-character limit as an excuse to build a short one-shot. and what about it? 
> 
> (title from that scorpions song, which, if i may say so myself, screams shinkane down to the last line.)


End file.
